


home is where you are wanted

by peepasoo



Series: fill my little world [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Slice of Life, in which I return from war, the ofc is Steven van what's his face as a girl, water balloon duels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepasoo/pseuds/peepasoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The six weeks before Thanksgiving break pass uneventfully, save for three events</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is where you are wanted

**Author's Note:**

> okay I'm finally back!! I was in vacation plus this one was kinda hard to write.
> 
> anyway this is kind if a mess but it's cute
> 
> I have some news I'll put at the bottom of this so stay tuned!
> 
> enjoy!!

The six weeks before Thanksgiving break pass uneventfully, save for three events:

one:

That day when Adrienne gets home the first thing she is hears is Alex screaming.

“Sir, he trash talks you on Twitter! Yes it is childish! That's why you need to talk to him, or expel him. No, I know you can't expel people, sir.”

He was on the phone with what she assumed to be his History of War professor, Washington. Somehow the guys managed to pester him enough they finally got his phone number. Eliza was sitting on the couch, textbook in her lap looking exasperatedly at him.

As Adrienne hangs her keys on the hook she says, “The home is supposed to be a sanctuary, a place without the crazy of the outside world, apparently mine magnifies it.”

Eliza smiles at her and she comes to sit next to her on the couch. “What’s got his panties in a twist today?” She asks gesturing to Alex as he paces the room.

“Apparently this guy in their class trashed talked Washington all over Twitter and told the Dean he was a shit teacher, all because he got one bad grade.” She explains

“Yikes. How long has he been on the phone?” Adrienne asks her

Eliza checks her phone, “An hour, but 30 min since the rest of the guys joined though” she says plainly

Adrienne laughs and puts her head on the back of the couch, “Oh Washingdad, Washingdad, what will you do with your crazy sons?” Eliza hits her shoulder lightly, smiling herself.

Then Alex says, “Okay, yessir. Good night. You guys still there? Okay good, so we have a plan right?”

The girls look at each other nervously, the last “plan” the guys had ended a near run in with the police and having to buy John, Herc and Aaron a new couch.

“Alex?” Eliza says

“Yeah?” He responds, putting a hand over the speaker of his phone

“Whatcha doing?” she asks trying to sound as innocent as possible

“Oh, it's nothing. It's not gonna be like last time, promise.” He puts his hand over his heart in a very Boy Scout manner.

Eliza looks like she is going to strangle him, Adrienne just puts her head in her hands.

He hangs up the phone ten minutes later, “Hey we don't have anything planned for this weekend right?” He asks them, they both shake their heads.

“What did you idiots come up with?” Adrienne asks

“We challenged that idiot to a duel.” He says triumphantly

“Wait, like 1800 style, with pistols?” Eliza asks

He's gathering his stuff from off the floor “Yes, but with water balloons, not guns. Come on, Liza, gun safety.” He amends “We gotta go call Lee and confirm the details.” He finishes

The girls freeze, Eliza is just staring at him blankly, so Adrienne says, “You don’t mean Charles Lee do you?” trying to feign a casual tone

“Yeah, that's the one. You know him?” He says

Adrienne scratches the back of her head, “Oh, little bit.”

“Huh, small world. Anyway gotta go, I'll call you later. Love you, bye.” He says to Eliza, pecks her on the lips then turns to Adrienne, “See ya, A!” She gives him a small wave as he leaves.

“Oh my god.” Eliza finally says

“Yep.” Adrienne says

“Alex is going to fight my ex boyfriend in a water balloon duel over Washington.”

“It's looking that way isn't it?”

“Oh my God” she says again

***

“This Saturday at 3 PM, balloons drawn, you're on.” John says in to the phone all the guys who are anxiously waiting hear this and silently celebrate.

John hangs up the phone, “Alright boys we got ourselves a duel!” They all cheer out loud.

“We gotta tell everyone.” Aaron says

_squid_

_aa Ron_   
_ATTENTION: at 3 PM THIS SATURDAY AT THE PARK, OUR VERY OWN JOHN LAURNES WILL BE TAKING ON CHARLES LEE IN A WATER BALLOON DUEL. YOU ARE GOING TO WANT TO BE HERE_

_Theo(hoe)sia_   
_you have got to be kidding me_

_Alexander_   
_nope!! I was gonna do it but_

_adrienne~_   
_Washingdad wouldn't let him_

_margarita ;)_   
_Oh I'll be there_

***   
Eliza groans as she puts her phone down and puts her head in her hands.

“Are we going to do anything about this” Angelica asks, Andrienne 911 dialed the girls over

“No, I don't- no.” She says and flops back onto her bed

“Hey I mean it cant end that terribly, besides if I was you I'd want to throw a little more than water balloons at the ass” Adrienne says from Eliza’s desk chair

“I can't believe you didn't tell Alex.” Peggy says

“I didn't know! He never mentioned the guy’s name until today!” She says, Eliza thinks for a minute, “Maybe you're right, what's the worst that could happen?”

“Alex could fight him.” Adrienne says

“Which would cause all the other guys to fight him” Peggy adds

“Then we get to visit our friends at the station again.” Angelica says

“Or we could start to fight him.” Theo says casually

Peggy points a finger at her, “That could also happen.”

Eliza groans into her pillow again.

***  
They all show up at the park in the previously agreed upon meeting place and Lee and his guys are already there, he brought John Conway (another asshole pre law kid according to Aaron and Alex), and a pre med kid.

Adrienne sees this, turns to the group and says, “Are you guys serious? Why did he bring a pre med kid?”

“We were researching how duels were done and they always brought a doctor, just in case.” Herc says

“I'm pre med!” She yells back

“It can't hurt to have two, darling” Laf says quickly as he pecks her cheek. He runs off with the guys to set up the balloons.

“My own boyfriend forgot my major, how endearing.” She says, the girls laugh at this.

“You think he'll find out?” Angelica asks no one in particular

“With our luck?” Theo says

“You know, maybe it is a good thing we have two pre med kids.” Peggy says

“Okay. People of the park, the duel will commence now. Each participant has one balloon, one shot. We will have the seconds come to the middle to try to negotiate a peace one last time.”

The seconds are Alex and Conway.

“We can agree this is pretty immature, right?” Conway says

“Sure, but your guy has gotta answer for his words.” Alex says

“You know, with Charlie and Eliza's history I would've thought you'd be the ones going to head” Conway reasons quickly.

Eliza's heart beats faster, Alex looks at her confused, all she can do is stare at him.

“Oh she didn't tell you? They went out for three years, then she broke up with him because she's too much of a slut to handle a decent relationship.” Conway spits. Herc gives him the deadliest glare he's ever given anyone.

“That's not what happened and you know it!” Angleica yells at him.

Eliza grabs her arm and shakes her head “It's not worth it” she whispers to her.

Alex is shocked he looks at Eliza then to Angelica, the back to Conway. “Okay so we're doing this.” Alex finally says

“Okay, since no peace could be reached,” Herc gives a stern look to Conway, “Put them through the paces.”

The seconds go back to their men, Alex and John share a long look, an understanding was reached between them. Then John and Lee are put through the paces and as soon as they get to ten, John whirls around and nails Lee in the side with the balloon with the arm of pitcher that he is. It takes Lee by so much surprise he falls right on his ass. Conway runs over to him, Peggy, Angelica, and Theo are laughing hysterically while Herc and Laf are lifting John onto their shoulders.

Eliza looks around for Alex and finds him and Aaron over by Conway and Lee, she hurried over with Adrienne. They look like they are having a nice conversation, they stop running to watch them. As soon as Lee stands up, Alex looks like he's going to hug him, that's when she sees his arm wind back and there is a loud pop of Alex’s fist connecting with Lee’s nose, and at that same moment Aaron dumps the rest of the water balloons onto Conway.

“Yeah, okay, here we go.” Adrienne says before running over, Eliza is right behind her.

It's good they were so close to the guys, a full fledged fight would've broken out if they weren't. They manage to seperate them and Adirenne is now looking at Alex’s hand/wrist.

“Hey, scram, if you know what's good for you.” Herc says suddenly appearing behind Eliza, the rest of their side not far behind

They leave, with out another word.

“Alex what the hell?” Eliza says tiredly.

“They called you a slut.” He says

“In homeboy’s defense, we'll all would've done it, he just beat us to it.” John says

Everyone agrees, she smiles at them, “Thanks guys, but Chalres Lee isn't worth a broken wrist.” She says

“Defending your honor is though.” Alex tells her.

She rolls her eyes at him them Adrienne says, “Well it isn't broken, but it's definitely sprained, and since I didn't know I'd be reparing any wrists I didn't bring any tape,” she says looking pointedly at Laf “let's get you to the medical center.”

“Why did you even make more than two water balloons?” Theo asks

“Theodosia, water balloons are like patatoe chips, you can't just have one, or in our case, two.” Aaron says as he throws an arm around her shoulders.

two:

“I'm so glad we aren't going to another Halloween party this year. I don't think I have another slutty costume left in me.” Peggy says as she is pouring candy into a bowl with Eliza in Angleica and Theo’s kitchen.

“Even if we did go out, I would not do a slutty costume this year.” Eliza says

“Yeah. It is kind of a shame though, I always did love the end of our Halloween Hookup Hunts.” Peggy says

Eliza chuckles, Peggy doesn't really do long term relationships yet, not that she's got commitment issues, she just hasn't found the right person yet. Or as she likes to put it “I'm still window shopping, not buying yet”

“I for one, am sad you're not going out, you could've reconnected with last year’s flame, I liked her.” Laf says as he snatches a piece from Eliza’s bucket.

“Oh yeah, Stevie, she was fun. But what about the year before, Richard? Now he was good.” Peggy replies

She says Eliza just laughs as she brings her bucket to the front table. They all decided to go over to Theo and Angelica’s place. Since they live off campus they have families that live in their complex so kids come to the door to trick or treat. The group made a night of it, brought scary movies, sleeping bags, the whole nine yards.

Shen renters the living room, “God remember last year you guys went as the founding fathers?” Theo says

Eliza is intrigued. She didn't go out with them last year, she went out with her sisters, she never really realized how closely their old circles ran until they all hung out together. She knew Laf from living with Adrienne in Sophomore year. And then she remembered Adrienne mentioning Laf getting a place with one of his friends, she realized now she was talking about Alex.

“I remember that! That was some of your best work Herc!” John says

“Wait, you made the costumes, Herc?” Eliza asks

She knew Laf hung out with three other guys including Aaron (she knew him from Theo and Ang living together) but she didn't know them. She never bothered to ask, she wonders now why they never ran into each other sooner.

“It's a hobby. My mom was a seamstress, had her own business she taught me when I was kid.” Herc answers

“Herc’s a beast with a needle and thread!” John says excitedly

Eliza realizes how new this little group is to each other. Which is strange, she feels like she's known them all for ages.

“Dude you know I use a sewing machine most of the time.” Herc says

“But ‘sewing machine’ doesn't sound as cool as ‘needle and thread’” Aaron says

John points to Aaron and looks at Herc with a face that says See? Herc just looks at him dead pan. She gets the feeling they've had the argument before. Eliza looks around at all them, Angelica and Paggy on the couch buried in blankets, Theo and Aaron sharing the love seat, John and Herc in seperate sleeping bags on the floor, already throwing pillows at each other And Adirenne sharing one, then she turns to Alex, he's sitting up on top of their sleeping bag and she's lying on the ground lying back against his chest.

“What?” he says looking down at her laughing slightly

“Nothing, just happy we found each other.” she says. He leans down and kisses her head.

Then the doorbell rings, Peggy is the first to jump up.

“I'll get it!” She opens the door, and a girl about Peggy’s age with two little girls dressed like bumble bees are on the other side, Eliza recognized the girl quickly.

“That’s-” Laf begins but Eliza throws a pillow at him and shushes him

“Trick or treat!” The girls yell happily.

Peggy breaks out of the trance she fell into when she opened the door, “Aww, you guys are adorable! Here you go!” She hands them a handful of candy from the bucket on her hip.

“Are you a princess?” One of the girls asks pinging to the crown on Peggy’s head

“Yes, I am!” She says

“Hey, Stevie.” Peggy says looking back at the older girl

“Hey, Peggy.” She says back.

They stare at each other for a little bit, then Peggy says, “So you're still babysitting?”

“Yep.” Stevie answers her

“That's cool, um- hold on a sec” she says then runs off to the kitchen and comes back a minute later with a napkin with her number written on it.

“Don't be a stranger.” She tells Stevie

Stevie takes it and smiles at Peggy before she closes the door.

“Get it, Peggy!” John says, which is quickly followed by a whistle from Herc.

Peggy rolls her eyes at them, then takes her spot again.

“Hope she sticks around this time, could be fun.” Angelica says to her

“Me too.” Peggy says everyone can hear the smile in her voice.

  
three:

They were all on the roof of Eliza and Adrienne’s building having what they like to call a “family dinner”. It's the last time they'll all be together before Thanksgiving break, so they decided to make the most of it. There wasn't any furniture up there so they just had a bunch of blankets laid out.

They had lulled into a comfortable silence after John and the newest addition to their group, Stevie, had just finished an argument about which Ninja Turtle was the best.

Eliza could feel Alex dramatically waving his hands at someone, she turns to him and gives him a quizzical look. She sees Laf then give him a thumbs up and then Alex whispers in her ear, “Just wait a second, you'll see.”

“I'd like to say something.” Laf announces

Everyone turns to him. He turns to Adrienne and takes both her hands in his.

“My dearest Adrienne, we have known each other our whole lives, and I have loved you for all of mine.” He says

“What is he doing?” Eliza whispers to Alex

He is smiles and hold up one finger to her

“I have been thinking lately about how incredibly lucky I am to have known you, and to have loved you. One day when you're an amazing surgeon with a million medical discoveries and probably have thecure to cancer, I'm gonna get to brag and say I knew her when.” Adrienne has tears running down her cheeks but she chuckles, “You have made me a better person, every day you inspire me to be better. You are my best friend,” he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small navy box, she gasps, “and when I think of what I want the rest of my life to be like, there is no version I can come up with that doesn't have you in it.” he opens the box, by now everyone has tears brimming their eyes, “So would do you me the honor of letting me be apart of the rest of your’s?”

She lets out a little laugh that's muddled with tears, “Yes! Yes! Yes, of course!” She jumps forward to kiss him and everyone cheers.

Eliza looks at Alex and he has his phone out taking a video of the whole thing.

“How long have you two been planning this?” she asks him

“Not that long, a month or so.” he says

She smiles at him and leans forward to kiss him.

“It was beautiful.” she tells him

“Let's see it!” Angelica says

Adrienne holds out her hand and everyone comes to crowd around it.

Eliza feels at home with everyone, more so than she ever felt at her own home. She never felt like she belonged at the Schuyler’s, despite Peggy and Angelica's best efforts, but here it's like she was in exactly the right place. It was strange how quickly they all fell together these past months, but they fit so perfectly. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay!! Hope I kiss like it I love Adrienne she is the best.
> 
> So my news: I have had an idea for another fic for a while, actually I thought of fill my little world while trying to write the other one. Anywho I think I will start to commit to the other fic. That basically means my main writing focus will be on that fic but if an idea for another one comes up I'll write it. This being said: I don't know when I'll update this again, BUT I do have a loose plan of where I want this series to go so I'm not abandoning it completely. Thank you guys for reading this!! Hopefully you'll check out my other one when I post it!!!   
>  (I also will be focusing on my happy pin au fic so look out for that too)
> 
> please comment/kudos/bookmark!! You're support helps me want to write!! 
> 
> love you guys!! thanks!!


End file.
